


Piirileikki

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Raapale, Romance, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Steve ja Tony tanssivat toisten ympärillä kun kumpikaan ei uskalla kertoa tunteistaan.





	Piirileikki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelinaAnturajalka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelinaAnturajalka/gifts).

> Ensimmäinen kokeilu tämän fandomin parissa, joka ei todellakaan ole minulle tuttu. Ihana Angelina viettää kuitenkin synttäreitään, joten halusin kirjoittaa hänelle jotain pientä.

Aurinko kimmelsi korkean tornitalon ikkunoista. Siellä sisällä oli jotain, mikä oli muulta maailmalta visusti piilossa: päämaja, minne vain harvoilla oli pääsy.  
  
Lisäksi siellä oli muutakin. Siellä oli mies, jonka oli jollain kummallisella keinolla onnistunut varastaa Steve Rogersin sydän. Kuinka se oli onnistunut, oli edelleen mysteeri Stevelle, joka oli omasta mielestään kaukana sellaisista tunteista kuin vaikkapa rakkaus.  
  
Tuskin hän kuitenkaan koskaan saisi minkäänlaista vastakaikua näihin omituisiin tunteisiinsa, sillä hänen sydämensä valittu oli itsekin kaikkea muuta kuin ruusuisten unelmien puolesta puhuja. Aina saattoi kuitenkin haaveilla.  
  
Ei kun hetkinen, Steve ravisti nopeasti päätään ja karkotti moiset mietteet mielestään. Hänen täytyisi olla skarppina ettei kukaan, etenkään Tony itse epäilisi mitään. Ripeästi Steve asteli kohden päämajaa valmiina kohtaamaan tiiminsä ja ystävänsä.  
  
  


*

  
  
Tony Starkin katse viipyi aina aavistuksen verran liian pitkään Stevessä, sen olivat huomanneet muutkin mutta kukaan ei ollut niin tyhmänrohkea, että olisi sanonut sitä ääneen. Tony ei ollut sellainen jota olisi kiusoiteltu asian suhteen. Hän oli hyvin omanarvontuntoinen eikä sietänyt leikkimielistäkään pilantekoa yksityiselämästään.  
  
  


*

  
  
Mutta aina kuin sattuman kautta Tony etsiytyi sinne missä Steve oli. Kummallisesti hän löysi itsensä nojailemasta keittiön tasoon kun Steve kokkasi itselleen (ja muille halukkaille) aamiaista. Tai kun Steve oli istahtanut sohvalle katselemaan elokuvaa, Tony huomasi jättävänsä omat puuhansa ja liittyvän seuraan.  
  
Sitten kun hälytys kaikui ja jokainen kiirehti lähtöön, Tony huomasi useasti toivottavansa sanatonta onnea toverilleen. Kun he sitten palasivat tukikohtaan, Tony oli joka kerta helpottunut, kun Steve astui heidän eteensä ehjänä ja vahingoittumattomana.  
  
  


*

  
  
Heidän tanssinsa jatkui jatkumistaan, eikä sille näkynyt loppua. Viimein muu tiimi kyllästyi katselemaan tilannetta sivusta ja järjesti nämä kaksi samaan pieneen tilaan, lukitsivat oven ja jäivät odottamaan.  
  
Kului kolme päivää ennen kuin kukaan uskalsi kurkistaa sisään. Sitten kun he raottivat varovasti ovea heitä vastassa oli syvä hiljaisuus, jonka syyksi paljastui kahden uupuneen vartalon kietoutuminen toistensa ympärille.  
  
Hiljaa tiimi sulki oven perässään ja heittivät ylävitoset onnistumisen johdosta.


End file.
